custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shezz
Shezz is a female Skrall living in an oasis in the wastelands. Biography Early Life Originally a member of the Rock Tribe, Shezz lived on the planet of Spherus Magna. As one of the female Skrall, Shezz and her fellow Sisters were distrusted by the males of their species due to their great mental abilities. This eventually resulted in Shezz and the other females separating themselves from the male members of the Rock Tribe following the Shattering, forming the Sisters of the Skrall. Roughly one hundred thousand years ago, Spherus Magna split apart due to the Energized Protodermis coming from within the planet's core. Shezz and many others were stranded on the largest section of the planet known as Bara Magna. Defender of the Sanctuary At some point after this, Shezz left the Sisterhood for reasons unknown and traveled south and eventually made her home within an oasis along with a former Glatorian named Lotawn, helping him protect the lush jungle surrounding it. More recently, Lotawn and his friend Xeptek brought an enslaved warrior named Zarkx to Shezz in hope she could heal him. She tried for several days without success. Eventually, the former Ice Tribe warrior managed to escape his confinement and attempted to kill Shezz, forcing the Skrall to defend herself by inflicting deep wounds. After the fight, Shezz attempted to help the Glatorian, but was unable to prevent him from dying the following morning. She later buried Zarkx beneath a tree. Later the day, she spoke with Lotawn and Xeptek about Zarkx's death, and was then introduced to a group of wanderers the two Glatorian had met, revealing one of them to be a male Skrall named Verex, whom she already knew. The group discussed their speculations concerning the Glatorian abductions before being introduced to Verex's ally, the Vorox known as Zecrek. Awhile later, Verex and his allies departed the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in the village of Vulcanus. Shezz, Lotawn, and Xeptek decided to see him off, with Shezz reluctantly giving Verex and his companions permission to stop by the Sanctuary whenever they pleased. Verex then departed on his Rock Steed, Reshnez, though Shezz remained unaware that she and Verex were being spied on by the mutant warrior Inzek. Shortly afterward, the Sanctuary was invaded by a group of rogue Skrall and Bone Hunters led by Jarzek. Shezz, Lotawn, and Xeptek were forced near the center of the oasis by they attack and soon found themselves in an all-out battle against the raiders. During the fight, Shezz was alerted by Lotawn that a fire had broken out. She attempted to reach the flames to put them out when she was confronted by two Skrall warriors, who she quickly defeated. Before she could resume her search for the flames, the female Skrall was sent reeling by a Thornax blast from the special forces Skrall Drakzu. Injured and disarmed, Shezz resorted to using her mental assault power, though was soon weakened by her inexperience in using it, prompting Drakzu to try and kill her. Before a fatal blow could be dealt, however, Shezz was saved by the intervention of Ignika Nui. She then witnessed the arrival of Ignika Nui's allies - Vernax, Magmus, Nepzek, Grepex, and Robuke, who joined the fight. However, due to injuries sustained in combat, Shezz was forced to remain out of the fight, leaving Lotawn to defend them. Eventually, the battle was won by Ignika Nui and his companions, leaving Shezz simply to admire their victory. Shortly afterwards, the mutant warrior Inzek alongside her allies, Rojek and Drukzen, arrived with a defeated Jarzek. Ignika Nui then revealed the nature of the group he worked for, with Shezz being unconvinced to certain extent about this revelation. During a discussion between Inzek and Ignika Nui about the nature of the process that enslaved warriors to Skirvex's will, Jarzek attempted to kill Inzek. However, before he could do so, he was briefly frozen in ice by the power of a Glatorian named Drezdak, much to Shezz's amazement. The ice warrior then informed the assembled heroes where his true loyalties lay, with Ignika Nui and his associates. She later watched a practice battle between Lotawn and Flardrek before Ignika Nui returned and introduced his allies to his associate Henarck. Abilities & Traits Quick-witted and intelligent, Shezz is a crafty sort who knows how to keep her cool in a heated situation. She doesn't allow her background as a Skrall, a mostly arrogant and treacherous race, to get in the way of her ideals. She is a skilled healer and an accomplished warrior. Like other members of the female class of Skrall, Shezz possesses powerful telepathic abilities, which allow her to mentally assault a target or construct convincing mental illusions. Shezz, however, does not like using her abilities and rarely does so; why this is isn't known to anyone outside the Sisters of the Skrall. Because she dislikes using her mental abilities, Shezz instead began developing her skills as a warrior. Through years of training, she has gained combat experience rivaling that of the male Skrall warriors, and has become an expert in wielding her weapons with deadly accuracy. Tools Shezz wields a scythe that is equipped with a razor sharp blade on one end and a Thornax Launcher on the other. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Skrall Category:Rock Tribe Category:Bara Magna